gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Will Carmine
Sergeant Will Carmine was a Gear in the Coalition of Ordered Governments army and a veteran of the Pendulum Wars. He was a member of the large Carmine Family. Biography Pendulum Wars Will fought during the Pendulum Wars as a soldier in the Coalition of Ordered Governments Army. He and his squad had more than one victory under their belts against the Union of Independent Republics. At some point during one of their victories, Will, wearing his COG Combat Helmet, and the rest of his squad posed for a photo in front of a large COG flag.Max Dunbar Tweet He fought under the command of his father, who reported to his grandfather.Gears of War: The Rise of RAAM Part Four Emergence Day Six weeks after the UIR signed the armistice ending the Pendulum Wars, Will was positioned in a COG forward operating base just outside the city of Jannermont. He sat alone in the locker room in the base's barracks looking at an old picture of his squad and reminiscing about how he couldn't believe the war had finally ended. Grabbing his gear and "Nina", his trusty salvaged Mark 1 Lancer, he made his way out of the locker room but not before grazing his locker. Will arrived in the base's armory, handing over his gear to Lieutenant Dane Forge who commented on him calling it quits. Suddenly, the ground falls out from under one of the recruits and a giant hole appeared in the middle of the armory. Will asked Dane what was going on, while both of them and the two recruits peer into the hole. After seeing multiple glowing lights, a Corpser claw burst out from the hole, impaling one of the recruits to a nearby wall. The Corpser then emerged from the hole, killing the other recruit with its other claw and knocking Will and Dane back. Will yelled to Dane to throw him a gun. Dane grab's Nina and throws it to him. Will starts to fire at the Corpser while making his way back behind some rubble to take cover. He then asks what the hell the things that are attacking them are as Locust Drones start to appear from the hole. Dane tries to respond but gets impaled through the wall he was taking cover behind by the Corpser's claw. Shocked at his friend's death, he blindfires his entire clip at the approaching Drones. While reloading his Lancer, he was grabbed by General RAAM, who precedes to choke him. Will, trying to breath, asks the large grub what the hell he is, though RAAM stays silent. RAAM then rams his knife through the bottom of Will's chin, killing him instantly. Personality and Traits Will's demeanor is that of a gruff yet cheerfully tired veteran Gear. After fighting his entire life, he genuinely couldn't believe that the Pendulum War was finally over. However, he was perfectly happy retiring from the army when peace finally came. Wanting to find new work like pulling wrench on a derelict freighter, thinking it would be good to work with his hands in a way that wasn't killing. Will was a member of the Carmine Family, though he states that he never had any kids and doesn't plan on having any. Behind the scenes *Will is the first ever Carmine to have his face completely shown. *He is also RAAM's first ever human kill. *Will appears to use the same helmet as the Recruit Clayton skin from Gears of War 3. Appearances *''The Rise of RAAM'' *''Gears 5'' References Category:Characters Category:COG Category:Gear Soldier Category:Males Category:Pendulum Wars veterans